


Свобода

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [1]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: Однажды молодой тёмный храмовник прошёл через врата, чтобы увидеть Айюр.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> События рассказа происходят ~за тысячу циклов до событий игры.  
> Этот и другие фанфики серии не учитывают книжные каноны.  
> Согласно авторскому видению тёмные храмовники были изгнаны с Айюра ~10 тысяч лет назад.
> 
> Музыка-настроение: Angelzoom - Back in the moment

Учебный бой подошёл к концу. Таменла деактивировала искривляющий клинок и выключила голограмму, изображавшую поверженного ультралиска. Сотканный из света зверь не мог навредить ей, но на его поверхности отмечались цветом все места, где его сенсоры вошли в контакт с телом тёмной. Пятен было мало и ни одно не было слишком ярким — голографический зерг ни разу её не ранил.

 

Ученики — несколько молодых храмовников — внимательно наблюдали за ней, запоминая её движения. Их результаты в голографических поединках не были и близко так хороши. Сегодня среди зрителей сидели несколько беженцев с Айюра — воины Кхалы изъявили желание постигать боевые искусства падших, чтобы лучше сражаться с зергами. Таменла откровенно потешалась над ними — известные им техники были тяжелыми и грубыми, и совершенно не годились для боя с безжалостным зверем, не знающим правил войны. Они не умели ловить нити тёмной энергии и прыгать через Пустоту, не умели направлять энергию столь смертоносно, как тёмные храмовники.

 

— Если хотите научиться тому, что умею я, вам придётся отбросить всё, что вы уже знаете. И я сейчас не только про боевые искусства, — Таменла выпрямилась, надменно сверкнув жёлтыми глазами.

 

— Ты оскорбляешь тысячи циклов нашей великой истории! — нетерпеливо выкрикнул один из присутствовавших зилотов.

 

— Я говорю как есть. Конклав слишком долго врал вам о вашем величии и непобедимости, дети Айюра. Если хотите выжить — присоединитесь к нам, — она демонстративно провела ладонью по неровно отсечённым нервным отросткам, часть которых — чуть более длинная — спадала ей на плечо.

 

По рядам кхалаев пробежала волна возмущения. Присутствовавшие тёмные посмеивались, хоть не намного превосходили их в бою.

 

— Ты слишком категорична, тёмная сестра, — в сумраке тренировочного зала возникла ещё одна фигура.

 

— Ксаншару! — агрессивно выкрикнула Таменла ещё до того, как она полностью вышла из скрывающей её тьмы.

 

— Вводя их в заблуждение, ты становишься ничем не лучше ненавистных нам судей. Я была хороша и без этих фокусов, — вошедшая специально откинула скрывавший её тело потрёпанный плащ, продемонстрировав пару протезов, заменявших ноги. — Каждый из нас свободен. Каждый из них — тоже. Манипулировать их сердцами в этот тяжёлый час — низко.

 

Разгоревшийся в молодых фанатиках гнев чуть утих после этих слов. Храмовники внимательно смотрели на новоприбывшую и узнавали в потертых от времени деталях экипировки элементы своей собственной. Даже её искривляющие клинки были искусно преобразованными пси-лезвиями модели, вышедшей из производства ещё четыреста циклов назад.

 

— Мы не выбирали рождаться на Шакурасе! — холодно возразила Таменла, сжимая кулаки.

 

— Вы были вольны покинуть его, — разноцветные глаза тёмной насмешливо сверкнули. — Ты уже рассказывала своим ученикам легенду о Нареке?

 

Таменла вспыхнула такой яростью, что её клинок испустил несколько искр. Наслаждаясь её эмоциональными всплесками, рассказчица встала рядом с ней и обратилась к присутствующим:

 

— Он родился на Шакурасе, вырос среди детей Тьмы, но избрал покинуть их, невзирая на любые возможные последствия. Тысячу циклов назад он нашёл подпространственные врата и сбежал... — Ксаншару выдержала паузу, прислушиваясь к чувствам собравшихся, — на Айюр.

 


	2. Тот, кто хранит память племени

Нарек знал, что наставники ещё нескоро хватятся его. Он и другие молодые тёмные храмовники, недавно принявшие отсечение, только что научились скрывать себя во Тьме, и им предоставлялась возможность упиваться этой властью столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы она стала их второй натурой. С остальными это и происходило, но с ним явно что-то было  не так . По крайней мере,  так  ему казалось.

 

Когда он прошёл через отсечение, он впервые узнал, что такое боль. И с того самого  дня , казалось, эта боль лишь становилась сильнее от осознания несправедливости произошедшего. Всю жизнь его учили тому, что таков порядок вещей. Что холод и тьма Шакураса дарованы ему богами. Что расставание с узами, медленно отраставшими более сорока циклов, необходимо, чтобы он был свободен. Нарек принимал это как должное — но пройдя через это, по-настоящему ощутил себя в ловушке. 

 

Не могло быть свободы там, где никогда не предлагали сделать выбор. И в тот момент, когда другого пути действительно не осталось, он почувствовал себя обманутым. Казалось, вся жизнь каждого из тёмных братьев сводилась к незаслуженным страданиям, которые они сами избрали для себя, последовав за навязанными им принципами, связав себя с разрушительными энергиями, проникающими в них, изменяющими самую их суть.

 

Манипуляции с тёмной пси давались ему удивительно хорошо, но чем больше он радовал наставников, тем больше испытывал боли во время каждого прыжка во Тьму. Его глаза изменили цвет, и он боялся того, что могло последовать за этим. Старшие тёмные уверяли, что это пройдёт с привычкой. Но Нарек не хотел привыкать к такому.

 

Однажды один из учителей рассказал ему о вратах. У них было много названий — врата света, врата отчаяния, врата смерти. Обычно о них говорили с ужасом и болью, обходили за многие километры как проклятые богами, оставившими их здесь словно в насмешку. Учитель же открыл ему — за вратами находился Айюр. Дом, из которого их предков изгнали тысячи лет назад. Дом, порядки которого они отвергали столь яростно, поколение за поколением отсекая любую возможность воссоединиться с ними.

 

И когда Нарек подумал, что худшее в его жизни уже произошло, он решил, что желает увидеть это место собственными глазами.

 

Он никому не говорил об этом. Тёмные уважали неприкосновенность мыслей друг друга, и никто не ведал о его опасном желании — ни семья, ни наставники, ни те, с кем он обучался бок о бок. Местоположение врат не было тайной — их громада высилась неподалёку от Камены — одного из древнейших основанных на Шакурасе городов.

 

— Этел’у, эт'омен’ду, эт'кеда’ка, эт’ши’оира, — сказал Нарек доверенный ему пароль. Врата активировались — их внутренняя энергия существовала вне дополнительных энергетических линий. Он бросил прощальный взгляд на холодные пески Шакураса — в его сердце ничто не дрогнуло. Он не стал бы скучать по этому месту — даже если за вратами его ждала мгновенная смерть.

 

Межпространственный вихрь выбросил его в ночные джунгли. Затянутое тучами небо было почти таким же тёмным, как на Шакурасе, но на этом сходства миров кончались. Его обняло мягкое влажное тепло. Эфир полнился звуками — редкий дождь моросил по обильной растительности, создавая неритмичную музыку. Вода касалась его чешуи, израненной сухим песком, и, казалось, исцеляла въевшуюся в неё ноющую боль. Она впитывалась в ткань плаща, скрывавшего его лицо и тело, и вымывала из неё мелкую пыль.

 

Он не знал, сколько времени простоял, застыв в восхищении — почти не видя, но ярко осязая мир, открывшийся ему всего в шаге от врат, где за энергетическим вихрем осталась безжизненная пустыня Шакураса. Нарек повернулся к ним и опустился на одно колено.

 

— Если вы слышите меня, боги, я, Нарек из клана Тул'э, останусь здесь и проживу тысячу циклов, ибо Айюр... — он коснулся кончиками пальцев рыхлой влажной земли, — по праву дарован каждому из Перворожденных.

 

Воодушевлённый своей правотой, он сделал ещё несколько шагов по земле обетованной. Дальше он не мог идти — он бежал, с наслаждением продираясь через заросли, принимая удары сочных мокрых листьев и тонких ветвей, разрывая паутины, разгоняя выводки тегонов, поедающих падаль, прославляя царившее вокруг торжество жизни. Пока на его пути не оказалась река.

 

Совсем не широкая, она всё же оказалась непростым препятствием. Дно её было подсвечено кристаллами, естественно выступающими из-под слоёв песка и ила. Поток не был мощным, но глубина дала о себе знать сразу, как только Нарек решился вступить в него. Оступившись на отвесном берегу, он оказался на плаву и осознал, что прожив всю жизнь среди песков, не представлял, что нужно делать, чтобы выбраться. Несколько раз он предпринял неловкие попытки выплыть, но течение лишь унесло его на середину реки.

 

Прикосновения воды не причиняли боли, и он решил расслабиться и отдаться потоку. В кусочке неба, видимом над деревьями, из-за расступившихся облаков светили сразу три луны — красная, голубая и прямо за ней маленькая белая — словно бы приветствуя его. На смену бурной радости постепенно пришёл покой.

 

Когда Нарек очнулся, всё вокруг было залито светом. Яркая звезда поднялась высоко в зеленовато-жёлтом небе, и его тело, всю жизнь голодавшее в холодных сумерках, жадно впитывало её свет. Под ним был песок — не мелкий и колючий, но мягкий, обкатанный волнами, пахнущий солью, вибрирующий от колебаний моря.

 

Его разбудили настойчивые  прикосновения к лицу — он не сразу смог разобрать, кто и чем трогал его , так долго глаза привыкали к свету, впервые столь интенсивному. Чуть привыкнув, Нарек раскрыл глаза шире и  прикосновения тут же прекратились.

 

— Ты всё-таки жив! — обратился к нему кто-то очень удивлённый. — Кто сделал с тобой это?

 

В бесконечном каскаде живительных лучей нарисовались очертания. Другой Перворожденный — такой же юный, как и он сам — сидел рядом с ним на песке. В его руке была небольшая металлическая палка с лопаткообразным утолщением на конце, а тело покрывали нарядные одежды коричневых оттенков.

 

— Что — это? — спросил Нарек, поспешно поднимаясь.

 

— Твои узы! Это... это просто ужасно!

 

Только тут тёмный заметил, что на плечах юного незнакомца лежали длинные косы, с любовью украшенные множеством колец и разноцветных шёлковых лент. Он коснулся собственного короткого пучка нервных отростков, которые по традиции обрезал сам ритуальным ножом. Неумело, в несколько этапов, медленно, болезненно и криво.

 

— И вправду, приятного было мало, — сказал он с завистью. Кем бы ни был этот подросток, его светлая наивная душа никогда не знала боли и разочарований, и, казалось, именно так и было заведено здесь: быть счастливыми по праву рождения. — Но я уже привык.

 

— Ты ведь не старше меня! Ты, получается, никогда не знал Кхалы?

 

— Это было сделано именно для того, чтобы я никогда её не знал.

 

— Так ты... падший? — от незнакомца повеяло смесью страха и превалирующего над ним любопытства.

 

— Какой-какой? — Нарек не удержался от смешка. — Ну уж нет. Я ниоткуда не падал. Я таким родился, и не в восторге от этого.

 

— Хм-м, ты говоришь правду. Хотя тебя довольно сложно... — молодой Перворожденный коснулся кончиками пальцев его лба, и Нарек почувствовал, как что-то чужеродное коснулось его разума, — прочитать.

 

— Я не разрешал меня читать, — Нарек нахмурился, но на самом деле новые ощущения вызывали скорее любопытство, чем протест.

 

— Я судящий. Это моё право и моя обязанность, — незнакомец неуверенно поднял свою палку на уровень глаз, и в тени его лица стало возможным различить вырезанные на ней символы. — И сегодня я получил этот кадуцей, подтверждающий мой статус.

 

— Ты? Судья? — переспросил тёмный удивлённо и отметил, что этот подросток был абсолютно серьёзен. Серьёзен и совершенно безобиден такой, какой он был. У Нарека с трудом укладывалось в голове то, как кто-то столь наивный и чистый мог иметь отношение к тем, кого поносили на Шакурасе с особой яростью.

 

— Да. А ещё я... могу показать тебе Кхалу. Наверное. Теоретически, — он неловко потеребил одну из кос. — Я никогда не делал этого, но представляю...

 

— А покажи. Должен же я узнать, от чего меня так рьяно оберегали.

 

Оранжевые глаза юного судящего засияли от охватившего его энтузиазма. Он воткнул заветную палку в песок, чтобы иметь возможность положить обе руки на виски Нарека. Тёмный вздрогнул. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал столь глубоких прикосновений к своему разуму. Сейчас же тысячи чужих мыслей и чувств полились прямо через него неостановимыми потоками, с непривычки перегружая восприятие. Чуждый ему незнакомец сиял перед его мысленным взором осязаемым светом, не обещавшим никакого зла. Его душа была доверчиво открыта, и Нарек сам мог прочесть в ней все его чувства.

 

— Удивительно. Это... совсем не больно.

 

— Тебе говорили, что Кхала — это больно? Какая отвратительная ересь, — светлый разорвал связь и отстранился. — Прости, падший, я ещё не очень в этом хорош.

 

Нарек тоскливо посмотрел на тонкие хрупкие руки, оказавшиеся к нему столь щедры, пусть и всего на несколько мгновений. Никогда не обращавший на это внимания, он вдруг почувствовал, насколько на самом деле был одинок. Особенно теперь. Особенно здесь, где все сознания пульсировали в едином водовороте.

 

— Я не понимаю их... Как можно было добровольно отказаться от... — он бросил взгляд за спину судящего, туда, где море искрилось под солнцем мелкой рябью, — от такого великого блага? Как можно было решить, что это лишит нас свободы?

 

— Я ничего не знаю о том, чему тебя учили, падший. Не имею пока права.

 

— Хватит. Меня. Так. Называть. Я Нарек из клана Тул'э. Тот, кто видит конец пути. Так что если хочешь как-то ко мне обращаться...

 

— Как... странно звучит. Это язык падших?

 

— А тебя я могу называть как-то кроме «судящий»?

 

— Такотос ке Венатир. Тот, кто хранит память племени. И... куда ты теперь пойдёшь?

 

— Куда бы я ни пошёл, здесь везде Айюр. Буду... путешествовать. Под такой яркой звездой я просто не могу бедствовать.

 

— Так нельзя, — от судящего повеяло беспокойством. — Тебя казнят, если ты попадёшься Конклаву. А воины могут и вовсе убить тебя на месте.

 

Манящее совершенство айюрского общества вдруг оказалось запятнано. Нарек печально опустил надбровные дуги — именно поэтому те, кто проходил через врата, так редко возвращались. Желание увидеть Айюр действительно имело высокую цену.

 

— У тебя есть какие-то предложения?

 

— Пойдём со мной в северную провинцию. Я всем скажу, что ты раненый воин, которого я взял под опеку.

 

— А твоя семья?

 

— Моя наставница не будет возражать. Она любит, когда я изучаю что-то новое, — оранжевые глаза судящего снова загорелись энтузиазмом.

 

— Что ж, — Нарек пожал плечами. Он не ожидал, что что-то на Айюре нарушит его одиночество, но сейчас был этому рад. Стать объектом изучения для юного восторженного кхалая, было сейчас более приятной перспективой, чем оттачивание прыжков через Тьму. К тому же этот судящий был готов щедро делиться знаниями в ответ. — Для начала путешествия звучит неплохо.

 


	3. Та, что внимает реке времени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c841030/v841030344/51311/lVLoGCI9j8E.jpg

Так он отправился в земли провинции Лаци, изменчивые и куда менее дружелюбные, но всё равно более уютные, чем пески Шакураса.

 

Выйдя из врат, Нарек ощутил прикосновение холода и запахнул свой не первой целости плащ поплотнее. Из тёплых влажных джунглей они попали в начало сезона коротких дней. Вода уже начала замерзать от холода, облепляя голые деревья и металл. Несмотря на обилие энергетических линий, питавших телепортационную платформу, она ощущалась под ногами недружелюбно прохладной. Ощущение усиливалось от обилия белого света, падавшего с заволоченного облаками неба.

 

— Просто иди за мной. Ни с кем не говори. Если спросят — я буду отвечать. Не пытайся возражать, — Такотос набросил ему на плечи ещё один плащ с широкой меховой оторочкой. Оглядевшись, Нарек обнаружил, что так здесь были одеты почти все — даже воины, охранявшие врата, бывшие самым тёплым на вид местом. Одежду всем новоприбывшим выдавал пожилой оператор врат, он же фиксировал на записывающем кристалле образы всех, кто приходил и уходил.

 

— Кто это? — спросил пожилой кхалай, протягивая судящему ещё один плотный плащ с глубоким капюшоном, в который Такотос тут же спрятал свои длинные косы.

 

— Нар'ек ке... — он замешкался, окинув своего протеже задумчивым взглядом, пытаясь по бледному грязно-лиловому цвету кожи хоть как-то определить племенную принадлежность, — Канимай. Прибыл за духовным исцелением после утраты связи с Кхалой.

 

Тёмный напрягся, вдруг почувствовав, что требование промолчать ощущалось почти невыполнимым. Он понимал, что честность в этой ситуации была неуместна, но столь неожиданное искажение имени обожгло его сердце обидой. Судящий не только исказил звучание — сам смысл, вкладываемый в слоги, казался совершенно другим.

 

— Сочувствую твоей утрате, молодой храмовник, — смотритель врат взглянул на Нарека со смесью сочувствия и любопытства. — Не слишком ли ты юн для духовных наставлений, Такотос ке Венатир?

 

— Я получил первую ступень на вчерашнем празднике Посвящения, — судящий гордо поднял перед собой кадуцей. — Или ты полагаешь, что я ходил в Иалон просто так, Ганантас ке Шеддар?

 

— Я не смею сомневаться в твоей мудрости, — кхалай глубоко поклонился, вытянув перед собой руки и сложив ладони в жесте почтения. Нарек удивлённо приподнял надбровную дугу — он не мог и вообразить себе, чтобы кто-то столь старый и умудренный жизнью кланялся недоросшему юноше вроде него. Единственный вид почтения, который существовал меж тёмных храмовников — демонстрация готовности служить матриарху, прелату или лидеру клана — выражался в виде клинка искривления, зажжённого в их честь на несколько мгновений.

 

— Почему он так перед тобой расшаркивается? — спросил Нарек, когда они спустились с телепортационной платформы и нырнули в лабиринт теней, отбрасываемых высокими домами из серого камня, пронизанного энергетическими линиями.

 

— Его работа — следить за исправностью врат. Врата стоят крепко и в случае чего можно легко заменить износившуюся деталь. Чинить и направлять души гораздо сложнее, поэтому моя каста стоит выше, чем его.

 

— Разве его работа не полезнее твоей?

 

— Сомнение в заветах Кхаса — это худшая ересь, — глаза Такотоса сверкнули белым.

 

— О мудрейший, ты кажется позабыл, кто я такой, — едко ответил Нарек.

 

— Ты — падший, которого я возвращаю к свету.

 

— Не слишком ли много ты берёшь на себя, сын мой? — низкий тяжёлый голос упал между них как скала. Нарек невольно сделал шаг назад, ощутив наполнивший эфир холод.

 

— Я желаю испытать себя, — на этот раз почтительный поклон — пусть не такой глубокий — исполнил сам Такотос, обращаясь к другому судье, чье внешнее сходство не оставляло сомнений в их родственной связи.

 

Нарек нахмурился — за столь короткий промежуток времени он увидел больше церемоний между жителей Айюра, чем за всю свою жизнь на Шакурасе. Судящий, стоявший перед ним, смотрел на него выжидающе.

 

— Раз ты так полон решимости, почему не объяснил ему его место?

 

Такотос повернулся к своему протеже и закрытой телепатемой передал образ, от которого Нарека передёрнуло.

 

— Если хочешь остаться на Айюре, придётся иногда следовать правилам, — теперь и его голос зазвучал непривычно строго.

 

— Так низко я не кланялся... даже богам, — Нарек гневно сжал кулаки, вспомнив, как давал клятву у подножия врат. Не думал он тогда, что так скоро окажется близок к тому, чтобы нарушить её. Если Такотос был безобидным ребёнком, то его отец до ужаса чётко воплощал всё то, что тёмные братья приписывали высшей касте, принявшей решение об их изгнании. Самоуверенность и высокомерие ощущались в каждом движении его пси, в каждой складке его многослойных одеяний, в каждом камне, украшавшем медно-золотые кольца и браслеты.

 

— Стоят ли твои упрямство и гордость возможности ступать по земле Айюра? — спросил юный судящий, знавший о его поспешной клятве.

 

Нарек усилием воли разжал кулаки. Этот же бесхитростный вопрос не так давно он готов был бросить в лицо всем тёмным братьям, но никак не ожидал, что ему самому ответить будет настолько тяжело.

 

Он неспешно опустился на колени и вжался лицом в полимерное покрытие улицы, подняв сложенные ладони над головой. Он сделал это посреди оживлённой улицы, и многочисленные прохожие не могли не обратить на это внимания — эфир наполнился множеством противоречивых эмоций. Они не могли не заметить неровный обрубок там, где их головы украшали длинные вибриссы. От старшего судьи повеяло удовлетворением. Нарека мелко трясло от отвращения к себе и своему выбору, от которого он, тем не менее, не желал отрекаться.

 

— Мой восторженный сын не объяснил тебе, посему объясню я. Ты — четвёртая каста. Ты ниже любого из нас и должен помнить об этом, будь перед тобой кхалай, храмовник или судящий. Ты не имеешь права заходить дальше порога любого из наших домов без приглашения. Что бы с тобой ни произошло — закон не встанет на твою сторону. Ты не имеешь права делить с нами ложе, медитировать у одного алтаря, ступать на священные земли. Ослушание будет воспринято как ересь, и ты будешь изгнан туда, откуда пришёл. Ясны ли тебе мои слова, падший?

 

— Более чем, судящий.

 

— Прекрасно. Можете подняться оба.

 

Такотос выпрямился и опустил руки. Нарек с трудом заставил себя встать после пережитого унижения и дальше шёл по инерции, направляемый рукой, державшей его запястье. Они зашли в нишу трансмата у подножия одного из высотных зданий и перенеслись в просторное помещение, организованное геометрически как три пересекающихся круглых комнаты с высоким куполообразным потолком. Первый круг отделяли от двух других плотные тканевые занавеси, одна из которых была приподнята, и за ней виднелся настил из дублёных шкур.

 

— Прекрати, — юный судящий взял Нарека за плечи и посмотрел на него с непониманием. — Ты выглядишь так, словно побывал в яме с ядовитой грязью.

 

— А здесь такие есть?

 

— Да, в прериях близ Антиоха их множество. Храмовники из Акилэ тренируют в них выносливость.

 

— Мне определённо стоит посетить их и сравнить ощущения.

 

— Чего ты так переживаешь из-за какого-то поклона?

 

— Я не заслужил этого. Я не виноват, что родился... не в той касте.

 

— И кем же ты считаешь себя?

 

— На Шакурасе каждый из нас — защитник храма. Мы все равны, и матриарх мудро правит нами.

 

— Ты хочешь вернуться на Шакурас?

 

— Нет, — Нарек отвёл глаза, тусклым мерцанием выдававшие его внутреннюю борьбу. — Определённо нет. Просто... всё оказалось сложнее, чем я думал, — он провёл пальцем ноги по светлому узору из хаотично изгибающихся угловатых дуг, украшавшему полупрозрачный пол. Комнаты, в которые они вошли, роскошным убранством подчёркивали статус их владельцев. Витиеватые символы незнакомого языка покрывали стены, оплетая вделанные прямо в них голубые кристаллы, испускавшие по ним низкочастотную пульсацию.

 

— Сын мой, когда же я научу тебя быть осторожнее! — из-за приподнятой занавеси выглянула женщина, одетая столь же нарядно, как и судящий, назвавшийся Такотосу отцом. Нарек напрягся, мысленно приготовившись снова изобразить земной поклон, но медлил, видя, что юный судящий не спешит изъявлять сыновнее почтение. — Судьба постоянно сталкивает тебя с Кам'уком, когда он в дурном настроении. Сегодня он опять запутался в положениях о награждении и был отстранён от работы на две луны, — она взглянула на Нарека, и её аура окрасилась тем же энтузиазмом, который он увидел в Такотосе в первую встречу. — Даже не думай ни о каких поклонах, мальчик, я это ненавижу, — она подкрепила свои слова, схватив его за подбородок.

 

— Но тот судья...

 

— Моё имя Сахива ке Венатир. Та, что внимает течению времени. Я выше Кам'ука на две ступени и моё слово сильнее, чем его. Я заместитель прокуратора, а он всего лишь младший наблюдатель, — она указала пальцем на один из тяжёлых браслетов на предплечье. — Считай, что ты его никогда не видел. Сын мой, наш гость должен отдохнуть после столь долгого пути, — она приглашающе указала рукой на комнату, из которой вышла.

 

— Слышал её? Идём, — Такотос снова потянул Нарека за предплечье, но тот не поддался.

 

— Разве твой отец не будет разгневан? Не доложит обо мне Конклаву?

 

— Он не сможет прыгнуть выше головы, — Сахива взяла его за второе предплечье. — Наш дом — твой дом, тёмный. И я хочу услышать все твои истории.

 

 


	4. Свет изменчивой луны

Нареку было что рассказать о мире, в котором он вырос — хотя он и сам не ожидал этого. Как оказалось, жители Айюра не представляли себе судьбу братьев-изгнанников. Не имели права представлять — считали их мёртвыми с того самого момента, как те теряли связь с Кхалой. В каком-то смысле Нарек для них тоже был мёртв, что не могло его не ранить. Как и то, что, несмотря на обретённый островок безопасности в виде эксцентричной судящей и её сына, его будущее в этом мире так и оставалось неясным.

 

Сахива тоже не оказалась в долгу, с энтузиазмом и в подробностях рассказывая не только о жизни на Айюре, но и о его истории, открывая уже известные ему события под иным углом. Она также не возражала против его присутствия, когда давала наставления сыну — так Нарек узнал, что жизнь высшей касты сложнее, чем показалась на первый взгляд. Множество противоречивых вопросов, которые они обсуждали, часто касались того, на что тёмные братья просто закрывали глаза, позволяя каждому решать их лично внутри себя. Но в Кхале всё личное рано или поздно становилось общим и влияло на всех, и далеко не каждый умел ответить на сложные вопросы правильно.

 

Общество Кхалы оказалось сложным и противоречивым при своём кажущемся порядке. Одни совершенно не интересовались и не замечали присутствия падшего, другие прекрасно помнили то, что произошло в день его прибытия, кто лично, кто увидев образ, размноженный в Кхале, и желали унизить его ещё раз. Поначалу Нарек почти решился прибегнуть к недавно освоенной технике побега в тень, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но Сахива придумала нечто более простое и эффективное — ещё один наряд с большим капюшоном, скрывающим его самое очевидное отличие от окружающих. Цвет глаз и кожи всё-таки проще было списать на болезнь или генетическое отклонение.

 

Сезон коротких дней в Лаци был холодным, но Нарек не упускал ни одной возможности выйти за пределы города и прогуляться по облетевшим лесам. На удивлённые замечания Такотоса он отвечал, что выпавший снег приятнее ногам, чем колючий песок, и демонстрировал новые и новые картины из своей памяти.

 

В один из дней он попросил отвести его на тренировочную площадку храмовников, изъявив желание узнать, насколько сильно он отличается от воинов Айюра, связанных в водовороте Кхалы и действующих в бою объединенной волей. Сахива проводила его лично — она не оставляла надежду, что её гость сможет найти своё место среди храмовников, где нередко встречались те, что так или иначе потеряли узы в бою. Она верила — стремление Нарека остаться на Айюре с её поддержкой могло перевесить любые предрассудки и перековать падшего в его самого преданного воина.

 

Когда они прибыли, молодые зилоты как раз отрабатывали манёвры под руководством претора. Их движения больше походили на танец, устрашающий и в то же время изящный. Сбросив тёплые одежды, они каждую секунду выстраивались в новые геометрические построения, выверенными движениями атакуя воображаемого врага. Заметив приближение судящей, претор приказал им выстроиться в прямую линию и поклониться.

 

— Эн таро Адун, судящая, — сказали воины почти в унисон.

 

— Эн таро Адун, претор Ксатал, — Сахива недовольно махнула рукой. — Прекратите это. Мы пришли смотреть на бой, а не на подобострастие.

 

Претор послушно выпрямился и перевёл взгляд на Нарека.

 

— Я совершенно не чувствую того, кто пришёл с тобой, мудрейшая.

 

— Этот юный воин недавно утратил связь с Кхалой. Но он, как и вы, ищет битв и готов жить и умереть за Айюр.

 

— Ты желаешь, чтобы мы его испытали?

 

— Именно.

 

Нарек поразился столь неожиданному повороту. Несмотря на все увещевания Сахивы и Такотоса, встреча с Кам'уком была слишком яркой в его памяти. Судья был против любого его контакта с жителями Айюра — а теперь ему предлагали вступить в настоящий дружеский поединок. Однако помощник прокуратора отлично знала своё дело — она угадала его желание ещё до того, как он посмел подумать о нём.

 

— Что ж, — претор критично осмотрел Нарека и без спросу расцепил плащ с капюшоном, скрывавший почти всё его тело. — Юн, ловко сложен... определённо не так прост, как кажется. Откуда он?

 

— Просто сделай то, что я сказала, Ксатал, — Сахива неодобрительно опустила надбровные дуги.

 

— Конечно, мудрейшая, — претор ещё раз виновато поклонился, и на этот раз она не стала возражать. Он повернулся к шеренге зилотов, замершей в ожидании приказов. — Син'Кхера, выйдешь с новеньким на бой.

 

От построения отделилась девушка с голубой кожей и глазами, из-за генетической аномалии имевшими разный цвет. Остальные воины встали ровным полукругом, освободив место для спарринга. Сахива жестом предложила Нареку взойти на платформу, а сама поднялась на нижний ряд амфитеатра.

 

Нарек окончательно скинул тёплый плащ, оставшись лишь в лёгкой тунике. Холодный воздух взбодрил его и придал уверенности — бой был неожиданным, но желанным. Он отметил, что воины Айюра даже во время тренировок носили боевую броню, а это значило, что, чтобы пройти испытание на высоте, ему нельзя было давать себе послаблений.

 

Храмовница дождалась, когда он оказался перед ней, и бросила ему тренировочный посох. Он отметил, что конструкция не отличалось от того, что он использовал на Шакурасе. Иным был лишь медно-золотой металл, из которого на Айюре, казалось, делали абсолютно всё.

 

— Скажешь своё имя? — резко спросила воительница.

 

— Я Нарек из клана Тул'э. Тот, кто видит конец пути.

 

— Я Син'Кхера ке Саргас. Свет изменчивой луны. И я сейчас тебя побью, — она усмехнулась и поиграла посохом в руках.

 

— Начинайте! — приказал Ксатал, и храмовница мгновенно бросилась вперёд. Не ожидавший такой скорости, Нарек едва успел уклониться от мощного удара, выбившего крошево из камня тренировочной платформы. Перекатившись в сторону, он вынужден был снова отскочить — Син'Кхера догнала его в один прыжок, и снова её посох рассёк воздух там, где только что была его голова. Со стороны других зилотов, наблюдавших за боем, раздались возгласы одобрения.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что силы не равны? — хмуро заметила Сахива. — Эта девушка чемпион.

 

— Мудрейшая, поверь мне как бывалому воину, — Ксатал довольно хмыкнул. — Этот калека может больше, чем показывает. А если нет — ему не место среди храмовников.

 

Понемногу привыкнув к скорости нападавшей, Нарек смог отразить следующую атаку. Физически Син'Кхера определённо превосходила его, и, ощутив силу её удара, пусть и перераспределённую посохом, он чуть не потерял равновесие. Но при этом он не мог не заметить, что она уступала ему в ловкости.

 

Энергия Пустоты разлилась по его телу. Как только их посохи вновь разошлись и Син'Кхера замахнулась для очередного удара, он совершил подпространственный прыжок и появился у неё за спиной. Зилот на миг застыла в изумлении, снова ударив пустое место и чуть не оступившись из-за неудачно направленной энергии. Резко развернувшись, она успела нетвёрдо выставить защиту — Нарек обрушил на неё серию быстрых ударов, большая часть которых достигали её, но приходились на броню.

 

— Что это за техника? Не помню такого за воинами Канимай, — претор вопросительно взглянул на Сахиву, которая в свою очередь не спускала глаз с поединка.

 

— Ты спрашиваешь меня о боевых искусствах, претор? — судящая довольно приподняла надбровные дуги и сложила руки на парапете. Она надеялась, что юный тёмный не постесняется использовать все свои таланты и припугнёт окрылённых успехами храмовников.

 

Вскоре Нарек наметил на теле соперницы несколько уязвимых мест и сосредоточил все атаки на них, предсказывая векторы её движений. Войдя во вкус, теперь он успешно избегал всех её ударов, и с каждым прыжком ему удавалось задеть посохом её плечи — эти удары были неэффективны, но распаляли её ярость. Атаки храмовницы стали стремительнее и смертоноснее — их силы хватило бы, чтобы проломить черепную кость. Вокруг посоха заискрилась чистая пси. Наблюдавшие за происходящим зилоты сделали несколько шагов назад, чтобы удалиться на безопасное расстояние.

 

Приняв посохом очередной удар, Нарек уже знал, как закончит этот бой. Его глаза ярко сверкнули зелёным, и он снова исчез из виду. Син'Кхера ударила пустое место и резко развернулась, исполнив посохом смертоносный вихрь. Но ей так и не удалось его задеть — скрытый в пульсациях тёмной пси, Нарек отбежал достаточно далеко, чтобы все её удары пролетели мимо. Храмовница озиралась, пытаясь разглядеть или почувствовать его, но тщетно. Клокотавшая в ней ярость достигла пика и, не находя выхода, понемногу начала спадать. Дождавшись подходящего момента, Нарек разогнался и нанёс точный удар по её обнажённому животу. Всё ещё неспособная его увидеть, Син'Кхера вскрикнула и обрушила серию ударов туда, где он мог бы находиться, но он заблаговременно переместился в противоположном направлении и, когда она остановилась, выхватил посох из её руки.

 

Успев уловить движение энергии, скрывавшей попавшее в его руки оружие, она изо всех сил набросилась на него, и в этот раз ей удалось успеть. На лету схватив Нарека голыми руками — наощупь за что смогла — воительница швырнула его на камни и придавила коленом. Но тут же её шеи коснулся металл скрещенных посохов, и вскоре сами они показались из тьмы вместе с ним. Их взгляды встретились, а сознания соприкоснулись смесью бурлящих в них эмоций.

 

— А ты хорош, падший, — объявил Ксатал. — Син, ты держалась достойно.

 

— Мы не закончили, — Син'Кхера подняла на претора глаза, ставшие равномерно красным.

 

— Это мне решать.

 

Храмовница неохотно встала. Тёмный поднялся следом.

 

— Воины! — претор вышел на середину тренировочной платформы и положил руку на плечо Син'Кхеры. — Судящая преподала нам жестокий, но необходимый урок. Этот падший — всего лишь ребёнок, однако он почти одолел лучшую из вас. Только представьте себе, на что способны другие!

 

От учеников Ксатала повеяло негодованием, но ничто не могло перекрыть ярость храмовницы, от которой даже без Кхалы ощущалось желание немедленно отделать падшего, подвергшего её унижению. Нарек смотрел на неё со смесью восхищения и торжества — наставники сейчас гордились бы им. Он чувствовал в себе силы бросить вызов другим зилотам, даже, возможно, сразу нескольким, но Сахива короткой телепатемой приказала ему следовать за собой.

 

Весь следующий вечер он с гордостью расписывал Такотосу о том, как почти одолел превосходившую по силе соперницу. Судящий с интересом кивал, хотя и так видел весь бой через Кхалу. Видели его и все прочие, включая Ка'мука и самого прокуратора. Сезон коротких дней подходил к концу, и всем в Лаци было известно, что среди них ходит падший.

 

***

 

Нарек снова встретил Син'Кхеру, когда вышел на прогулку по лесу, ещё голому, но уже почти избавившемуся от снежного покрова. Он изучающе смотрел на оттенки коричневого, доминировавшие в красках природы, приготовившейся к пробуждению, и размышлял о том, что неслучайно именно этот цвет избрало племя, населявшее эти земли. Коричневой была и его тёплая туника, подаренная Сахивой взамен того, что осталось от одеяний, прибывших с ним с Шакураса.

 

Из медитативного покоя его выбил толчок — без церемоний и приветствий воительница набросилась на него и впечатала в сухую колючую кору старого дерева.

 

— Мы не закончили, — Син'Кхера крепко сжала его плечи.

 

— Если это тебя удовлетворит — ударь меня ещё пару раз. Я не буду возражать.

 

Вместо ответа она снова толкнула его, уронив на землю и снова придавив коленом.

 

— Я могу одолеть любого из учеников Ксатала. Я была на состязаниях в Антиохе и в Ахет-Адуне и стала молодым чемпионом племени. Но ты... — она спустила колено с его груди и нависла над ним, упершись руками в землю. Сегодня на ней не было брони — её тело скрывала светлая накидка с меховым воротом и поясом, — я ещё никогда не чувствовала себя такой уязвимой. Ведь ты можешь снова сбежать и атаковать меня со спины прямо сейчас. Можешь убить любого из нас во сне, но не делаешь этого.

 

— Для чего мне убивать своих братьев?

 

— Ты имеешь право ненавидеть нас всех.

 

— Вы — часть Айюра. Любить его — значит любить всех вас. Каким бы ни было моё прошлое, я хочу быть единым с вами в будущем.

 

— Значит, ты будешь любить меня? — Син'Кхера наклонилась лицом к лицу Нарека и запустила пальцы в распустившийся пучок его нервных отростков. Он удивлённо распахнул глаза, но не стал сопротивляться. Храмовница могла бы причинить ему много боли сильными руками, но сейчас её прикосновения оказались нежны, как тёплый ветер.

 

— Назови мне хоть одну причину не делать этого, — он провёл ладонью по одной из толстых кос, спадавших на её плечи.

 

— Я некрасивая, — сказала она нечто противоположное тому, о чём он думал, любуясь её разноцветными глазами и гладким лицом.

 

— А я падший. Мне вообще нельзя к тебе прикасаться.

 

— Кем бы ты ни был... — она перехватила его руку, которую он только хотел отнять от её уз, — ты брат моей души, и я хочу только тебя.

 

Её аура полностью подтверждала её желание. Пламя, похожее на пожар битвы, было пламенем страсти, вновь окрасившим её глаза в равномерный красный. Син'Кхера распахнула полы своей накидки, и задрала подол его туники. Нарек никогда не испытывал ничего подобного рядом с девушками, обучавшимися с ним на пути Тьмы. Словно эта могучая воительница, способная голыми руками ломать кости, оказалась именно той, что была назначена ему судьбой, и это  почти его не пугало.

 

Она практически лежала на нём, обнимая живот горячими бёдрами, требовательно лаская основания уз. Разум Нарека застилали противоречивые чувства. Ему было бесконечно больно от того, что когда-то, пойдя на поводу у окружавшего его общества, он принял отсечение, не задумываясь о последствиях, и теперь не имел шанса ощутить её так, как ощущали друг друга те, кто были едины в Кхале. Но также он был бесконечно счастлив, что ей это было совершенно безразлично. Едва его член показался достаточно, она ухватила его и прижала обеими руками к животу, изгибаясь и обтираясь шероховатой чешуей. Нарек закрыл глаза и потянулся к ней сознанием по долгому пути прямого контакта. Её душа была полностью раскрыта перед ним, со всей глубоко затаённой болью и одиночеством, которое терзало её, несмотря на Кхалу. Их чувства переплетались в стремлении соединиться — хотя бы так — и создавали единую картину неожиданного счастья. 

 

Син'Кхера потянула его к себе, и Нарек вошёл в неё, подчиняясь естественной инерции. Она изогнулась, вбирая его в себя физически и ментально. Он обхватил одной рукой её талию, другой накрыл копну нервных отростков, вплетаясь меж них пальцами и заставляя вздрагивать от прикосновений когтей к их упругой чувствительной оболочке. Она двигалась на нём так легко, словно была невесома, и от каждого движения по её телу пробегали искры, проникая в него и заставляя выгибаться в экстазе, входя в неё глубже, яростно вжимаясь в скрытые в ней чувствительные точки.

 

Тело Син'Кхеры засияло, выбрасывая в эфир созидательную энергию. Она касалась земли, пробуждая спящие в ней семена прорастать раньше срока, и наполняя корни деревьев. Нарек закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его тоже наполняет этот свет, заставляя тени отпрянуть в самые глубокие уголки его сути — словно именно это было единственно правильным с самого начала. Боль, никогда не покидавшая его, сменилась удивительным покоем в миг, когда воительница легла в его объятия, зарывшись лицом в его разбросавшиеся по земле короткие узы.

 

— Возьми меня с собой в свой тёмный дом, — прошептала она, обвиваясь руками вокруг него. Нарек помрачнел — Шакурас был последним, о чём он желал думать в этот момент.

 

— Я поклялся не покидать Айюр тысячу циклов, — сказал он нетвёрдо.

 

— Здесь мы оба погибнем. Мои братья хотят убить тебя с того дня, как впервые увидели. А меня казнят за то, что связалась с падшим. Мы даже... не сможем попрощаться.

 

— Я верю, Сахива не даст этому произойти.

 

— Она не всесильна, брат души моей. Если прокуратор отдаст распоряжение самолично...

 

— Значит, мы оба погибнем на священной земле Айюра, — он протянул руку и коснулся молодых стеблей травы, поднявшихся из-под сухих листьев. — И эта земля будет хранить память о нашем коротком счастье.

 


	5. Тот, кто видит конец пути

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c830208/v830208344/22fc7/nhJc1E5QotU.jpg

На стыке сезонов над Лаци почти каждый день гремели грозы. Отводящие пилоны ловили молнии и распределяли их разрушительную энергию равномерно по энергетическим линиям, питавшим города. Непрекращающиеся дожди наполняли реки и стекали в озёра, стоявшие почти пустыми после холодов.

 

Нарек привык к свету, постепенно наполнявшему всё его существо. Сама мысль о том, чтобы ещё раз использовать в бою тёмные техники казалась кощунственной — Син'Кхера продемонстрировала ему, что боевые искусства, привычные воинам Айюра, имели свои преимущества. И самым приятным было отсутствие боли, которую неминуемо причиняла энергия Пустоты, отрицавшая саму жизнь.

 

Он чувствовал себя сильнее. Следы жизни на Шакурасе с каждым днём всё больше сходили, отшелушиваясь со старой кожей, под которой и сам он оказался другого цвета.

 

— Очевидно, ты всё-таки больше Саргас, чем Канимай, — в шутку отметил Такотос, понимавший, что в обществе тёмных храмовников за тысячи лет межплеменного скрещивания и разрушительного влияния тёмной пси на генетику первоначальное происхождение отметить было почти невозможно.

 

— Почему племенное разделение вообще вас так волнует? — Нарек отложил свиток, исписанный витиеватыми буквами сенджи, похожими на оплетающие пилон потоки энергии. Язык жителей Айюра давался ему на удивление легко, и он уже успел перечитать большую часть рукописного архива Сахивы.

 

— Кхас завещал каждому племени определённую кастовую роль, опираясь на их историю. Мы, Венатир, стали судьями, потому что наши предки были мудрыми искателями истины, избегавшими войн в Эпоху Раздора.

 

— Это как-то неправильно. А вдруг ты бы захотел стать воином?

 

— Я не могу. Посмотри на меня, — Такотос вытянул руку, приподняв до локтя широкий рукав туники. Его рука была тонкой, почти вдвое тоньше, чем у Син'Кхеры, а когти на пальцах были короткими сами по себе. Нарек присмотрелся и осознал, что весь облик молодого судящего идеально сочетался с его образом жизни, состоявшим из чтения текстов, медитаций и проникновения в чужие умы, в котором тело играло лишь роль сосуда, перемещавшего разум по земле. — Я не смогу даже поднять пси-клинок. Наша судьба заложена не только в наших душах, но и в наших генах. Хотя иногда случаются исключения — если Конклав отмечает твой талант, он может принять тебя в другую касту.

 

— Интересно, у меня есть шанс стать настоящим храмовником? — спросил Нарек без особой надежды.

 

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Их решения... порой непредсказуемы.

 

— Разве тебе не запрещено сомневаться в их решениях?

 

— Кхала — это единство личностей. Никто не может запретить мне критически мыслить. К тому же... они видят всех нас. И их решения — это наши решения, взвешенные ими.

 

— Великая честь и великая ответственность... Они, наверное, вообще никому не кланяются, — сказал Нарек с усмешкой и едва скрываемой завистью и взял в руки следующий свиток, оказавшийся изречениями энси Инджеры ке Шелак возрастом в тысячу циклов.

 

— Разве что друг другу. Кстати, твои глаза... я никогда не видел таких. Ни у одного племени.

 

— О, это... со многими случается, когда они пропускают через себя слишком много тёмной пси за раз — если они выживают, — Нарек неловко потеребил плечо, вспомнив собственный опыт.

 

— А расскажешь о её природе?

 

— Судящий, не кажется ли тебе, что ты просишь меня о запретных знаниях?

 

— Подобные знания и так станут мне доступны после седьмой ступени посвящения, но зачем ждать, если в моём распоряжении настоящий падший? — Такотос излучал любопытство, не меньшее чем в день их первой встречи, и в его ауре не было ни единого намёка на сомнение. — Ведь ты обнаружил её даже здесь, на Айюре!

 

— Она есть везде. Её потоки пронзают ткань бытия, прячутся среди других энергий. Здесь... кажется, что светлая пси идёт из-под земли, но даже она не является непрерывной. Пустота — словно иное пространство, существующее совсем рядом, в которое никогда не проникает свет. И тот, кто овладеет всеми её тайнами, станет подобен самой смерти.

 

— Звучит пугающе, — отметил судящий, но сам он не выглядел испуганным совершенно. Напротив, казалось, его глаза ещё ярче загорелись от любопытства, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы задать ещё какой-нибудь запретный вопрос. — Кстати, сестра твоей души просит передать, что ждёт тебя на берегу озера Луайи.

 

— Когда ты успел поговорить с ней?

 

— Кхала.

 

Нарек нахмурился, почувствовав ещё большую зависть к каждому из жителей Айюра. Если раньше невозможность погружаться в искрящийся водоворот чужих сознаний навевала на него лишь лёгкую тоску, то теперь его терзала досада на то, что кто угодно из них мог заглянуть в разум его возлюбленной, разделить её чувства и увидеть мир её глазами, находясь на любом расстоянии. Кто угодно, кроме него, способного слиться с ней лишь в моменты тесной близости, которые казались крупицей в сравнении с возможностями других.

 

Син'Кхера действительно ждала его на размокшем от недавнего дождя берегу, одетая, как и он, в лёгкую тунику, с парой посохов наготове. Один из них полетел Нареку в руки ещё до того, как он успел подойти. Поймав его, он ускорил шаг и подпрыгнул, вовремя увернувшись от стремительного броска храмовницы.

 

— Неужели я получу от тебя сегодня честный бой? — смеясь, спросила она, разворачиваясь для новой атаки.

 

— Больше никаких побегов во Тьму, — уверенно ответил он, принимая посохом её удар. За четыре луны на Айюре его тело стало сильнее, и они сравнялись по-настоящему. Этот бой уже не был испытанием — скорее забавой, от которой они оба получали удовольствие, как от танца, правила которого чувствовали только они двое — друг в друге. Они сходились и, столкнувшись, отпрыгивали, почти летая и не оставляя следов на песке. Они перехватывали оружие друг друга и тела друг друга, совершая пируэт за пируэтом в воздухе, наполняя его чистой энергией раскаляющейся страсти.

 

Из собравшихся туч снова пошёл тёплый дождь, утяжелив их одежды. Небеса содрогнулись от грома — целый каскад молний пробежал под облаками, срываясь к земле где-то совсем недалеко. Нарек замер и посмотрел на небо. Ещё один разряд, сверкнувший над лесом, окрасил угасающий день зелёной вспышкой.

 

— Что случилось? — Син'Кхера тоже остановилась.

 

— Эти молнии...

 

— Обычно они не такого цвета, — она посмотрела в его глаза — такие же зелёные, как вспышки, перекатывающиеся по беспокойному небу.

 

— Это чистая энергия Пустоты. Есть только одно объяснение, откуда она здесь. Но если не я, то кто мог призвать её на Айюре? — спросил он, и тут же осознал ответ на свой вопрос. Не выпуская из рук посоха, он побежал следом за молниями, сходившимися в притягивающий их эпицентр.

 

Запрыгнув на высокое дерево, он увидел впереди древние руины, вокруг которых тьма поднималась из-под земли, убивая прикосновениями недавно распустившиеся цветы. В самом центре поднимающейся энергетической бури парил Такотос, с искренним любопытством наблюдая за результатами опасного эксперимента.

 

— Судящий! — Нарек изо всех сил оттолкнулся и приземлился рядом с ним. — Остановись, это слишком опасно!

 

— У меня всё под контролем! Кажется... — одна из молний вошла в землю под ногами Такотоса, выбив его из равновесия. Следующая поразила его самого, задержавшись яркой зелёной вспышкой, достигнув земли и вернувшись через него обратно в породившее её небо. Эфир огласился криком скоротечной агонии. Вихрь тёмной энергии рассеялся. Тело судящего лежало на камнях неподвижно.

 

— Что же ты наделал, зачем, зачем! — запричитал Нарек, взяв в руки его голову и попытавшись уловить хоть один признак того, что Такотос всё ещё был жив. На теле не осталось ни единого следа контакта с тёмной пси, но его сознание словно сгинуло в Пустоту вместе с энергией, которую он из любопытства попытался призвать.

 

— Что ты сделал с моим сыном, отродье Тьмы? — спросил знакомый голос совсем близко. Нарек обернулся и увидел Кам'ука. Судящий пришёл не один — за его спиной стоял целый отряд вооружённых зилотов, а рядом — сам прокуратор. Нарек почувствовал, что обречён. Последняя призрачная надежда быть принятым обществом Айюра безвозвратно пропала вместе с наивным юным судящим, подарившим её.

 

— Понимаю, как это выглядит, но он сам это сделал! Я пытался остановить его!

 

— Вздор! Того, кто стал Светом, не может коснуться Тьма! — прокуратор Эсолтар угрожающе поднял свой кадуцей над головой. — Схватить этого еретика!

 

Несколько зилотов с энтузиазмом бросились вперёд, но были отброшены ударной волной — Син'Кхера выпрыгнула из-за развалин и опустилась между ними и Нареком.

 

— Если хотите взять его, сначала разберитесь со мной! — крикнула она, очертив в воздухе полукруг наэлектризованным посохом. Воины, знавшие, на что она способна даже без оружия, попятились и снова встали подле судящих.

 

— Син'Кхера ке Саргас, если ты сейчас же не уйдёшь с дороги, наказание будет очень строгим! — предупредил Эсолтар, гневно сощурив глаза.

 

— Син, пропусти их, — Нарек поднялся и вышел вперёд, отводя в сторону её посох. — Это должно было случиться рано или поздно. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за моей глупости пострадала ещё и ты.

 

Искры вокруг её оружия погасли. Несколько тонких энергетических нитей сорвались с её глаз и растаяли в воздухе.

 

— Но я не хочу жить без тебя... — сказала она тихо, глядя в его глаза.

 

— Ты — воин храма. Ты будешь жить и умрёшь за Айюр. Таково твоё предназначение, — его ладонь скользнула по её руке, и он пошёл вперёд к ожидавшим его воинам.

 

***

 

Нарека бросили в стазис-камеру, стоявшую посреди тёмной комнаты. В минимальном освещении, исходившем от тусклого мерцания сдерживающего поля, бежевые с золотым стены казались сине-серыми, как камни Шакураса. Весь его побег теперь казался ему короткой дорогой из одной тюрьмы в другую, на которой он посмел поверить, что мог быть счастливее, чем его предки, принявшие своё место среди Перворожденных как данность. Он смотрел на свои руки — после того, как с них сошла старая чешуя, он почти не отличался обликом от воинов Айюра и успел позабыть о разделявшей их пропасти. Энергия Пустоты уступила в нём место светлой и чистой пси, и лишь в глазах остался её неизгладимый след, с которого сейчас срывались нити слёз.

 

В темноту комнаты задержаний ворвалось мерцание трансмата. Нарек едва смог различить силуэт прибывшей, но чувствовал — это могла быть только Сахива. В его собственные чувства влилась аура её скорби.

 

— Памятуя о том, что Такотос был моим сыном и учеником, прокуратор разрешил мне казнить тебя лично.

 

— Сахива, я... я не делал этого! Поверь мне хотя бы ты! — не надеясь на благоприятный исход, Нарек всё же хотел, чтобы она судила о нём справедливо.

 

— Я знаю, — она с горечью прикрыла глаза. — Но я бесполезна. Это дело дошло до Конклава, и всё, что я могла, это избавить тебя от ещё одного публичного унижения перед смертью. Если бы я попыталась защищать убийцу моего сына, меня бы сочли безумной.

 

— Я... я бы не хотел этого. Я вообще не хотел причинять никому зла! Почему же...

 

— Нарек. Не вини судьбу. У тебя... почти получилось, — её ладонь легла на стенку стазис-поля, отчего оно угрожающе зашипело, оставляя на бежевой коже крошечные голубые ожоги. Скорбь судящей была слишком сильна, чтобы замечать боль. — Скажи мне, юный тёмный храмовник, действительно ли ты готов на всё, чтобы жить и умереть на Айюре?

 

— Да. Но что я могу? — он поднялся и коснулся поля напротив её руки. — Я отдал бы всё, но здесь и сейчас... у меня ничего нет.

 

— У тебя есть ты. Твоё имя. Твоё сильное полное жизни тело. Твои убеждения, какими бы еретическими они ни были. Твоя свобода быть тем, кем хочешь. Я могла бы отпустить тебя на Шакурас и солгать, что ты мёртв. Они не смогли бы это проверить. Но ты ведь даже не рассматривал такого варианта.

 

— Если бы боги дали мне ещё одну жизнь, чтобы прожить её здесь... Если бы у меня был выбор... я отдал бы всё это, не задумываясь.

 

Стазис-поле деактивировалось, и единственным источником света остались белоснежные глаза судящей, похожие на две далёкие звезды.

 

— Боги слышат тебя, Нарек из клана Тул'э, тёмный храмовник. С этого дня позабудь своё имя. Ты достиг конца своего пути, и я дарю тебе свободу, — в её руке тускло блеснул кхайдариновый кинжал, и Нарек не успел заметить, как он вошёл ему под рёбра, кончиком лезвия пронзив самое сердце. Он вскрикнул от боли и рефлекторно схватил судящую за плечи, чувствуя, как пол стремительно уходит из-под ног. Сахива крепко держала кинжал внутри него, не давая ни единой капли жизненной энергии просочиться наружу. Она продолжала держать, даже когда, обессилев, Нарек упал на колени, угасающим разумом чувствуя лишь ужас и непонимание. Несколько раз он содрогнулся в агонии и последним, что увидели его глаза, была его рука, сжимавшая ткань плаща судящей.

 

Когда  последняя капля жизни покинула тёмного, его глаза погасли, а голова безжизненно упала на грудь. Сахива осторожно коснулась лба, чтобы убедиться в его смерти, и вынула кинжал, позволив мёртвой лишённой света крови брызнуть на гладкий пол. Она бережно подняла ритуальное оружие — кристалл, сияющий впитанной жизненной энергией — и поднесла к лицу.

 

— Такой чистый. И как только мог ты так долго выносить Пустоту?

 

***

 

Син'Кхера была одинока в своём горе. Никто не хотел знать о боли той, чьими мыслями завладел падший. Претор Ксатал причитал о том, что лучшая из его учеников оказалась жертвой собственной страсти, и лишь надеялся, что судящие смогут вырвать корни Тьмы из её души. Прокуратор только качал головой и говорил, что узы любви уничтожить сложнее, чем память, и рассчитывал на то, что время подарит ей смирение.

 

Она избегала тренировок — в каждом сопернике ей неизбежно мерещилось лицо возлюбленного. Она резала пальцы, вызывая в памяти образ его тела, лежавшего в луже крови без единой искры жизни, которое ей позволили забрать и похоронить. Она закопала его среди цветов, выросших на месте их первого единения, и четверть луны держала неусыпный траур. Её тело ослабло, кожа побледнела, отторгая солнечный свет.

 

Иногда она слышала откуда-то издалека его голос, пробуждавший в ней минутное желание жить. Чувствовала его присутствие, словно он пребывал в Кхале, куда не мог войти даже при жизни. Она видела его в каждом сне танцующим с ней на берегу, бегущим в битву с неведомым врагом, страстно обнимающим её в экстатическом единении, и, проснувшись, находила в себе силы прожить ещё один день, чтобы измотать себя и снова упасть в объятия этого обмана.

 

В тот день она услышала его совсем близко. Его голос, искажённый и слабый, звенел через Кхалу просьбой о помощи. Он звал со стороны озера Луайи, и она, встрепенувшись как испуганный тегон, побежала на зов. Уже подходя к озеру, она замедлила шаг, осознав, что это могло быть очередное наваждение, но всё равно продолжила идти, ведомая недобитой отчаянной надеждой.

 

Всё же на берегу кто-то был. У кромки воды лежал молодой судящий, прижимавший к груди повреждённую ногу. Рядом неподалёку валялся тренировочный посох. Храмовница машинально поклонилась ему, хотя он даже не смотрел в её сторону.

 

— Могу я помочь, судящий? — спросила она, надеясь скрыть за участием разочарование.

 

Он повернулся к ней, и она узнала в нём Такотоса. Син'Кхера застыла, пытаясь совладать с захлестнувшими её противоречивыми чувствами. Её охватила ярость — всё это время она винила в гибели Нарека именно его. Но в то же время что-то дрогнуло в ней, когда она увидела его глаза — ярко-зелёные, как смертоносные молнии из Пустоты.

 

— Ты умеешь вправлять суставы? — спросил он, указывая рукой на колено, застрявшее согнутым под неправильным углом.

 

— О... конечно. Это обычная травма для новичков, — она подошла и помогла ему сесть и, не дожидаясь разрешения, резко дёрнула его голень. Колено хрустнуло и встало на место, прежде чем судящий успел закричать. Син'Кхера внимательно посмотрела на хрупкую конечность, лежавшую в её ладонях, и перевела взгляд на валявшийся на песке посох. — Вот только зачем тебе это?

 

— Я... просто хотел убедиться в правоте учения Кхаса, — он размял вправленное колено и закрыл глаза. — И сейчас он смеётся надо мной из нашей памяти.

 

— Если судящий рвётся в битву, он может соединиться сознанием с воинами и поддерживать их силу и веру в боевой медитации, — повторила храмовница одно из положений Ди Ул. — Но такой, какой есть, на поле боя он будет только помехой, — она неосознанно накрыла его ладони своими. В его прохладной светлой ауре терзавшая её душу боль вдруг отступила, и Син'Кхера осознала — в Такотосе изменились не только глаза. Тон его голоса, оттенки поверхностных мыслей, вибрации энергии — всё было совсем другим, и она точно знала, что причина была не в прикосновении к Пустоте. В теле судящего теперь была чужая жизнь. — Нарек... это ты? Как ты...

 

— Это не я. Нарек был храмовником. Cтал бы храмовник поднимать такой шум из-за обычного вывиха? — сказал он холодно и попробовал подняться. Но, попытавшись наступить на повреждённую ногу, он снова вскрикнул и оступился. Син'Кхера поймала его за спину и подтянула к себе. Их взгляды встретились, и он поспешил отвернуться. — Я — судящий первой ступени Такотос ке Венатир, сын Ка'Мука и Сахивы. Тот, кто хранит память племени. Тот, кто поднимется так высоко, что не будет кланяться никому.

 

— Кем бы ты ни был, — она провела рукой снизу вверх по одной из его длинных кос, спускавшихся по спине меж складок плаща, взяла пальцами за скулу и повернула к себе. Сопротивляться он не стал и поднял на неё полные тоски глаза. Она прижала его к себе, нежно и осторожно, и он нерешительно вернул ей объятия, — ты брат моей души, и я хочу только тебя.

 


	6. Эпилог

— Нарек был свободен и сделал свой выбор. И он сдержал свою клятву и прожил на Айюре тысячу циклов, — так завершила свой рассказ Ксаншару.

 

— Будучи тем, кем никогда не хотел быть. Разве же это свобода? — насмешливо возразила Таменла. Она слышала эту историю уже не раз, всегда в тайне завидуя и успокаивая себя тем, что, вероятно, Нарека никогда не существовало — никто из тёмных за давностью времени не помнил пропавшего мальчика с таким именем.

 

— Он стал судьёй и жил среди нас? — поражённо спросили храмовники, пришедшие с Айюра. — Разве Конклав мог допустить такое?

 

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Их решения... порой непредсказуемы, — пожилая тёмная излучала светлую печаль. — Сегодня Сумрак объединил наши народы, но в его сердце мы были едины ещё тысячу циклов назад, и он мечтал, что однажды каждый из Перворожденных будет свободен избирать свою судьбу, — она взглянула на Таменлу и, усмехнувшись на прощание, растворилась в воздухе.

 

— Падший, который стал судящим. Ненавижу эту нелепую легенду.

 

— Я однажды видел судью с зелёными глазами, — сказал один из молодых храмовников. — Совпадение ли?

 

— Я тоже видела, буквально вчера. Кажется, он был членом Конклава. И что? Шакурас не щадит никого, — Таменла брезгливо дёрнула плечом и вызвала очередную учебную голограмму. Её ученики переглянулись, больше ничего не сказав.

 

***

 

Ксаншару шла по руинам Нового Антиоха, в которых ничего не изменилось со дня восстания Алдариса. Посреди опустошенной площади стоял на земле арбитр, и дождь из мелких камней, поднимаемых беспощадным ветром шакурасской пустыни, сгорал в его щитах. Тёмная совершила прыжок и оказалась в кабине пилота. В кресле перед видовым экраном в свете аварийного освещения дремал старый судящий.

 

Ксаншару достала из запаха плаща заряженный энергетический кристалл и вставила в пустую ячейку питания. Основная световая панель на потолке загорелась ярче.

 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Такотос, приоткрыв глаза и приподняв рукава, чтобы свет напитал его руки.

 

— Было бы проще, если бы ты просто жил у меня. И голодать не будешь, и...

 

— Чтобы все знали, что член Конклава связался с падшей? — он неодобрительно приподнял надбровные дуги, но в его голосе слышался горький смех.

 

— Все и так узнают. Я сделаю всё, чтобы нам ничто больше не мешало, — глаза тёмной стали равномерно красными. Она села рядом с ним на край кресла и положила голову на плечо. — Не перестаю поражаться тому, что ты всё-таки нарушил свою клятву.

 

— Я был готов умереть вместе с остальными на Айюре, — Такотос взглянул на всполохи щита, поймавшего очередной каменный град. — А потом я увидел нашего сына, и... осознал, что прошла уже тысяча циклов. И сами боги указали мне дорогу назад.

 


End file.
